Tyler Reed
Tyler Reed is the deuteragonist of Tremors: The Series. He is portrayed by Victor Browne. Biography Background Tyler Reed, the son of a strict, hard-bitten Air Force colonel who oversees bomb runs on the nearby Nevada Test Site, is in his mid-to-late-20s. Tyler even wears dog tags (these were seen in A Little Paranoia Among the Friends). Less cowboy and more hot-rodder, Tyler looks good in his engineer's boots and jeans with rolled cuffs. He's got a thing for everything NASCAR. Before coming to Perfection Valley, he was an aspiring driver working his way up the circuit. When he crashed his car and lost his sponsorship, he saw it was time for a career change. Role in the TV series He bought a local business, Desert Jack's Graboid Tour, Jack was apparently living in Vegas. After all, he's seen CNN: Look how well Valentine McKee, Earl Bassett and Grady Hoover made out running that ramshackle operation. Therefore, there must be another fortune waiting to be made from Desert Jack's tour business, it obviously "a real money-maker" (he charges $12.00 per person). He arrived in Perfection driving a '68 Dodge Charger that El Blanco buried upon his arrival when he stopped on the side of the road to take a picture of a Graboid warning sign. But for all Tyler's big dreams and street-rodding skills he's a remarkably easy-going guy. Too easy-going for Burt Gummer, who criticizes Tyler for being unprepared for most situations. However, the truth is Tyler's quick wits, athletic grace, and NASCAR-inspired driving will prove to be valuable survival skills — for himself and his neighbors. He knows all there is to know about racing and vehicles -- his skills have been portrayed constantly throughout the series. Due to the series being cancelled, nothing is known about what happened to Tyler after Season One. Tyler nor any of the other Perfection residents are mentioned in Tremors 5: Bloodlines but its implied he and Burt had some kind of falling out as Burt tells Travis Welker that "I work alone." Relationships *Burt Gummer: As the longest running sidekick, Tyler has the most developed relationship with his hero. Burt is initially suspicious of him, but over the course of the series they develop into a stable partnership (if not friendship). Tyler considers Burt to be a neurotic eccentric, but he admires the guy's "whole gung-ho M.O." The two of them make an odd dynamic duo, whether safeguarding their valley, rescuing careless tourists, or taking an outside assignment. Their differences, particularly Tyler's tendency to ignore Burt's rigid S.O.P. (Standard Operating Procedure) constantly cause friction. Where Burt anxiously frets, Tyler rolls with it. Where Burt plans way ahead, Tyler makes it up on the spot. But, in reality, when Burt's outside his survivalist haven he's far less adept at dealing with the real world than is charming, savvy, streetwise Tyler. *Jodi Chang: Jodi Chang is attracted to Tyler but channels her feelings into organizing his life, which is fine by him. Tyler's attracted to Jodi, as well. He admires her practicality and reliability (as personality-wise, she's the girl for him). She, of course, wants to be admired for more than that. *Rosalita Sanchez: But fogging up Tyler's windshield is steamy Rosalita Sanchez. She's everything a guy could ever want (physically), except for all the stuff only Jodi offers. There have been suggestions that he is interested in Rosalita, though this has never been explored. Trivia *When Shawn Christian was unavailable to appear in the TV series, the new character of Tyler was created to be Burt’s sidekick. *Tyler is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of the series. *Tyler admits that his all-time perfect woman is a combination of Jodi and Rosalita. "If I could just get the whole deal in one package...." Tyler laments."Yes, every man's dilemma," Burt sagely replies. Appearances *''Tremors: The Series'' **''Feeding Frenzy'' **''Ghost Dance'' **''Night of the Shriekers'' **''Blast from the Past'' **''Flora or Fauna'' **''Hit and Run'' **''A Little Paranoia Among the Friends'' **''Project 4-12'' **''Graboid Rights'' **''The Sounds of Silence'' **''The Key'' **''Water Hazard'' **''Shriek and Destroy'' Reed, Tyler Reed, Tyler Reed, Tyler